A New Day
by Angie188
Summary: Ok so this happened right after kirari finds out  who her mom is.Now my story is about what happened if she did leave   with her mom to America,will she still be same?will every else be the same? First fanfiction : .


Ok so this happened right after kirari finds out who her mom my story is about what happened if she did leave with her mom to America,will she still be same?will every else be the same? First fanfiction :).

*Kirari POV*  
>I finished saying bye to everyone before I went on the plane.I started thinking should I really be going to America?<br>What will happen? But then I thought of everyone that helped me become an idol especially Seji, Hiroto and my fans.  
>I couldn't disappoint them.<p>

(3 years later)

*Kirari POV*  
>I couldn't believe it,I'm going back to place that which got me here.<p>

I was finishing packing when I heard a knock on my door.

"Are you done packing up your things?"asked my mom."just finishing" I answered with a smile."that's good" she said as she closed the door and sat on my bed."I'm sorry that you have to go alone"."It's okay" I didn't want anyone to feel bad for and Na-San had a big movie coming up that they couldn't pass the opportunity,Na-San almost refused but told him I could take care of myself and that I would feel awful if he gave up on this and Grandma had to take care of the pastry shop,it became really popular ever since it for my brother he was in the middle filming for his movie."I'm done packing my things"I said to mom."I guess it's time to drive you to your jet"she said with a smile."ok" I said as I got my luggage and carried it to the I went in and put my seatbelt on.

And yes she said my I left Japan I went to acting school,then when I finished school I went onto acting in movies, there were bad times and good I was finally famous I started with my singing career.I guess without all the mistakes I've been through here, I would have never really toke my fame seriously.I guess you can say I had grown up,  
>I didn't change my personality But I did change the way I used to look at things.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom's car stopping."were here" she said. I got out of the car helped my mom with my luggage and started walking to the jet.I stoped right in front of the stairs and said bye to my mom."promise me you'll call me everyday and tell me how was your day was and make sure not to get lost" she said with a few tears coming out of her eyes but still smiling.  
>"I promise"I said with a final hug I picked up my luggage and went in my jet.I sat in the seat next to the window and waved bye to my mom before the jet started, and next thing I know it. I was in the sky seeing the buildings of California ."Goodbye L.a" I said with a small smile.<p>

(the next day)

As soon as the plane had landed I got off with my , I still have to where a disguise just because I was in America for three years didn't mean I forgot about my fans in japan. I made sure almost every movie I filmed was able to be shown in Japan.

I toke my luggage out of the jet and opened the door to my taxi.

(a few minutes later)

We stopped in front of my old house .I got out of the taxi payed the taxi man , took my things and when inside my house.

It was so long since I was in this house I went inside my old room and started I finished unpacking I went to the living room grab the phone and ordered food,and yes I still can't cook -_ I ate I decided to get ready for bed,  
>I know what your thinking why so early, but before I left America my manager and I both arranged something that will surprise all of Japan and with that,I fell asleep.<p>

(the next day)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.I slammed the off button and got out of my bed.I rubbed my eyes and started walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

(a few mins later)

I got out of the bathroom and changed into a flowy baby pink shirt with black leggings that ontop of my knees and a pair of black sandals. Then I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair, which grew and was now up to my belly I was done I brushed my bangs and yes I had bangs,then I tied it up in a high pony I brushed my that I went into my make up bag that was near the sink and added a light pink eye shadow and some lip I was done, I grabed my cell phone called a taxi and then I was of to the studio.  
> <p>


End file.
